poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds
' Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds '''is an upcoming Pooh's Adventures mini-series of movies made by BowserMovies1989. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot ﻿Pooh and friends are the Emerald Searchers. They are on a hunt from the Chaos Emeralds, seven gemstones containing the ultimate power. However, they are not the only ones hunting for the Emeralds. Bowser and his associates, The Legion of Doom, are also after the Chaos Emeralds. If they succeed in obtaining all seven Emeralds, they will control the universe. The Emerald Seachers must stand united to get the Emeralds and save the universe from total domination. Teams '''Team Emerald Searchers' (Heroes): Zordon, Alpha 5, Dulcea, The Oracle (Aladdin and the King of Thieves), Ninjor, Lerigot Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Karone (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy), Ash, Misty, and Brock, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 cartoon), Master Splinter (2003 cartoon), Kairai, SpongeBob and Patrick, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, The Penguins of Madagascar, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, and Chris (Sonic X), Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, Mystery Inc (from Scooby-Doo), The Sailor Scouts (Sailors Moon thru Pluto) (include Sailor Mini Moon and Tuxedo Mask), Batman and Robin, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Littlefoot and Friends, the DigiDestined (Tai-Kari + their Digimon), Optimus Prime and the Autobots. The Legion of Doom (Villains): Leaders: Dark Specter (Galactic Emperor of the Legion of Doom), Queen Beryl (Galactic Empress of the Legion of Doom), Bowser, Bowser Junior, Mistress 9, and Azula Dr. Facilier, The Phantom Blot, Psycho Rangers, Utrom Shredder, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), King Dedede and Escargoon, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, The Grand Duke of Owls, Ursula, Plankton, Pete, Hades, Scar, Batman's enemies (Joker, Harley, Two-Face, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Scarface and Arnold Wesker, and the Riddler), Shere Khan, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Yzma, Dr. Blowhole, Hexxus, Ratigan, Fidget, Captain Hook, Fearless Leader, Boris Badenov, Natasha Fatale, the Digimon Dark Masters, Giovanni, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, Megatron and the Decepticons, the Fearsome Five, Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon, Gaston, Emperor Zurg, Warp Darkmatter, NOS-4-A2, Lord Garmadon, the Metarex, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Braniac, Parasite, Metallo, Toyman, Gorilla Grodd, (TBC) Episode Guide Season 1 Episode 1: The Adventure Begins Part 1 Episode 2: The Adventure Begins Part 2 Episode 3: Fear Itself Epsiode 4: Trouble at the DigiWorld Episode 5: Cybertron Chaos Episode 6: Never in Neverland Episode 7: The Great Valley Adventure Episode 8: Dimmsdale's in Dimmadanger Episode 9: Under the Sea Peril Episode 10: Pallet Panic Episode 11:Gotham Goes Gassy Episode 12: Almost Got'em Episode 13: Little Chaos Lost Epsidoe 14: Cruise Blues Episode 15: Mighty Morphin meets in Space Episode 16: Emerald Anniversary Episode 17: Last Emerald Found Episode 18: Mewtwo, Good Fairy, Karone, Vader, and Boba's Mega Voyage aka Epic Showdown Season 2: Episode 19: Pure Chaos Episode 20: A Chaotic Day Episode 21: A Robot Rebels Episode 22: Heads Up, Tails Episode 23: Revenge of the Robot Episode 24: Flood Fight Episode 25: The Lights of Orion Episode 26: The Magna Defender Episode 27: The Sunflower Search Episode 28: Silent Sleep Episode 29: Orion Rising Episode 30: Orion Returns Episode 31: Shark Attack Episode 32: Redemption Day Episode 33: Destined for Greatness Episode 34: A Rift in the Rangers Episode 35: Five of a Kind Episode 36: Silence is Golden Episode 37: The Enemy Within Episode 38: Revenge of the Dark Masters Episode 39: Mission to Secret City Episode 40: Ghosts in the Machine Episode 41: Dark Specter's Revenge Part 1 Episode 42: Dark Specter's Revenge Part 2 Season 3 Episode 43: A Cosmic Call Episode 44: Rumble in Agrabah Episode 45: Trouble in Chanticleer's Farm Episode 46: True Blue to the Rescue Episode 47: The Gaul of Hedgehogs Episode 48: Nightmare on Notre Dame Episode 49: Darkly Dawns the Station Square Episode 50: In The Dark of The Night Episode 51: The Evil Queen's Masquerade Episode 52: Vengance of the Forbidden Arts Episode 53: Queen Beryl's Prophecy of Doom Epsiode 54: Witchy Woman Episode 55: Nightmare on the Haunted Mansion Episode 56: Back to the Saddle Part 1 Episode 57: Back to the Saddle Part 2 Category:BowserMovies1989